Stuck
by Grifane
Summary: Harry and Drago find themselves stuck in the prefect's apartments by their friends who are tired of their constant fights. They are determined to force them to give each other a chance. Unfortunately, there are many feelings to be cleared out before doing anything. Not to mention the alcoholism of one of them and the uncontrollable powers of the other. (eight year).


"They're completely insane," Harry Potter whispered as he collapsed into a couch."  
"It's Granger and the weasel, what did you expect, Potter?" Drago Malfoy replied, arms crossed on his chest.

Harry didn't think Malfoy would hear his remark, which was stupid of him because they were both alone in the room. A few minutes earlier, Ron had convinced him to "help Hermione" in the chief prefects' quarters. Although suspecting his friend's intentions, knowing that Hermione would NEVER need help with a simple levitation spell, he had trusted his best friend enough to follow him.

He was clearly wrong. He was now stuck with Drago Malfoy, one of the only Slytherin back for an eighth year, in the prefects' apartments. Ron threw him into the room and immediately magically closed the door behind him.

"Don't call them that way, would you." Harry instinctively replied. "And why are you accusing them exactly?"

Well, Harry was purposefully being dense, because it was indeed the fault of his two best friends. He only had evidence that Ron was involved but as much he loved his best friend, as much he knew that he would never have been able to do this behind his girlfriend's back.

"A hunch," Malfoy said with disdain.  
"How did you manage to get fooled anyway?" Harry wondered. Malfoy would never have followed Hermione to the prefects' quarters.  
"Pansy"

"Are you accusing my friends when Parkinson brought you here? You're acting in fucking bad faith," Harry said with an accusatory laugh. "Sit down, Malfoy, you make me want to puke seeing you walk like that."

Malfoy walked with strict steps, arms crossed and an air of anger on his face. He walked around the living room, typing the leaves of the huge plant each time he passed by. While Harry had said this sentence in the belief that the opposite would happen, the Slytherin chose the farthest seat from Harry and settled there. Completely slumped in contrast to Malfoy's impeccable position, Harry rolled his eyes.

"You should unstick the broom off your ass, it must be painful."

"Very funny," replied the snake. "It's a matter of self-respect. I will still have a functional back in forty years."

Harry rolled his eyes once again but did not bother to answer.

Why did his friends lock him in a room with Malfoy? How did his friends come to an agreement with Pansy PARKINSON to hold him prisoner with his lifelong enemy?

Actually, he had an idea in mind: his friends were most certainly hoping for some kind of make-up. Or at least a truce. Hermione had been insisting for four months now that he and Malfoy try to stop talking insults every time they saw each other, that the atmosphere would be less heavy, that they'd be the leaders of an inter-home truce

And Harry would most certainly have done it if Malfoy didn't wait for every opportunity to jump at his throat. He knew that Malfoy had done a lot for his own redemption, he was aware that he had not killed anyone and that his reluctance to recognize him in the manor saved him precious seconds to flee. But he also remembered Malfoy's mother who, with a simple word, helped to kill Voldemort.

Harry didn't blame him for his death-eater past, no. Malfoy was just a child stuck in a war far too big for him, influenced by his father and by fear. Harry even testified at his trial.

But on the other hand, he was angry with him for everything else. For years of insults, for his damned thoughts that muggle-born wizards were worth less than the purebloods. He hated him for making his life a living hell. Harry just refused him a handshake, once !

And for that, Harry would never make peace with Malfoy.

With this thought well anchored in his mind, he saw a piece of parchment on the table. Instructions, he guessed. Fucking instructions. He let go of a laugh. He couldn't read them from his place, but he already imagined them.

"What are you laughing at, Potter? Did you just realize your life is a joke?"

"Ha-ha-ha" Harry replied, detaching every syllable from his sarcastic laugh. "I think Hermione gave us some rules to follow."

He grabbed the scroll and read through it. He sighed.

 _"You will only leave this room after you have solved your problems and given the other one a chance. There is food in the cupboards, a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms. Then there's no excuse for both of you to escape. The door is locked with a spell so don't even try to trick us._

 _\- Hermione_

 _You're pissing us all off and are ruining the eighth grade common room. So you're on your own, get a grip of yourself, but I'm sick of your stupid duels._

 _There are bottles of alcohol too. Just in case._

 _\- Pansy_

 _Sorry about that._

 _\- Ron"_

"We're stuck here for a long time if you ask me." Harry growled as he slid the scroll over the coffee table for the other boy to grab it.

Draco read the words and his face closed even more than it had been before: his lips were only a thin line and his jaw tightened more.

"Fantastic"

Malfoy's voice was full of sarcasm. And to Harry's surprise, the paper caught fire in his hands.

An non-verbal spell, realized Harry. And without a wand, too. He couldn't help but be impressed. Even he didn't know how to do a simple accio without his wand, and he wasn't a non-verbal spell. He didn't show it, of course, there was no way that Malfoy would feel a shred of kindness in Harry.

For some unknown reason, Harry expected Malfoy to break the silence first. But he seemed deeply lost in his thoughts. The Gryffindor could not believe that such a thing could really was happening.

"Malfoy"  
"Hmm" (the tone was surprisingly calm).  
"What do we do now?"  
"A handstand on one hand while juggling with our feet."

Harry let out a little laugh. Malfoy turned to him with such surprise that Harry regretted his reaction.

"Malfoy, seriously."  
"A truce?" (His face was closed again).  
"A truce, Drago Malfoy. Are you offering me a truce? I hope you're joking," the gryffindor mocked. Harry believed more in the existence of nargoles than in the possibility of a truce between the two of them.  
"I'm rolling on the ground laughing, can't you see ?"

Sarcasm and mockery had always been their means of communication, if not fists. Harry didn't remember once having any other communication with the Slytherin. Or maybe a few seconds in grade six when the slytherin was crying. He had asked him how he was doing. It didn't end well.

"Or we wait and let them lose patience. Or better yet, we wait for McGonagall to realize their bullshit and deliver us."  
"In case you forgot Potter, we're on vacation, and McGo doesn't give a shit where every student is, and I don't want to spend the two weeks of Christmas stuck here."  
"I won't call a truce with you, Drago Malfoy."  
"Do you have to be so fucking selfish?"  
"And what? You think I can forget the insults, the mockery, the ideas of the 16th century about the superiority of pure bloods. You think I can forgive you for harassing my best friend just because he was poor ?You think I can forgive you for putting me through hell to be famous even though i didn't ask for it ? I may be selfish, Malfoy, but you're a jerk."

Harry had risen in anger.

And while Malfoy seemed to want to retort, the phenomenon Harry had been dreading since Voldemort's death occurred. The tapestry was torn from the walls, the candlestick swung from left to right and the light of the candles shone faintly for a few moments. The doors to the various rooms opened suddenly and one of them cracked with a sinister sound and burst into pieces.

Harry was going to apologize, he was really going to do it. Since the end of the war, his powers were not really... cooperative. These kinds of unfortunate events sometimes happened when a strong emotion was going through him. Since the beginning of the school year, he had done everything possible to avoid the slightest violent emotion. Lupin and Tonks' funeral had caused him to create a tornado. A huge fucking tornado.

But Malfoy cut him off.

"Are you completely insane ? And then have you only considered that you did the same thing? Exactly the same thing? You're the one who first hated me because I had money in that damn witch dress store... Because it's a crime maybe? I was a shithead, but I was a fucking kid. The fights came from both sides later on.  
And as far as I know, I wasn't the only one throwing horrible insults. I was a jerk, but there were two of us."

Harry remained open-mouthed. In a few sentences, Malfoy had made him wonder. But not for long, he continued:

"Ron's insults about his money? The mudblood insults?"  
"I found the only critic I could find for the weasel. As for the blood insults, I... "Malfoy frowned, sighed, then completed: "I'm sorry. I don't believe it, I don't believe it anymore."  
"You're lying."  
"I'm not lying Potter, Granger imprinted it violently in my head. Crazy girlfriend you've got."  
"She's not my girlfriend and she didn't do anything to you, are you going mad ? Harry was now screaming, and a piece of the ceiling collapsed to the ground, fortunately, far behind them."

Malfoy jumped and his eyes turned black.

"I thought she was closer to you than that. End of sixth grade, does that ring a bell? After Dumbledore's death. Granger came to see me. She's not too stupid, I admit it: choose a moment when I was mentally weak and receptive. She cornered me into a room, she told me she knew what I had done, or rather what I had not done. We insulted each other, she closed the door with her magic. And she sliced her arm open. I swear, she started bleeding like mad. And she came closer to me, dangerously, and did the same to me after she petrified me. Then she placed our two arms next to each other, black with blood, and asked me if I saw a difference, but there was not the slightest difference. She... she had the same blood, not a dirty blood, not a mud blood. And she mixed our two bloods after she cast a protective spell or something. Then she left."

The room stopped shaking and Harry sat down, speechless.

"Hermione Granger cut herself and mixed your bloods? I wish it was a lie, but it's so Hermione-like."  
"She was probably too ashamed to tell you. She was in a black rage, I'd never seen her like that, not even when she punched me in third grade."  
"And so you agreed? Harry asked, skeptical."  
"Who do you think I am? Of course not, I thought about it all through my seventh year. It burned my brain for months. But it had to be said that Granger was right."

Harry would really have really wanted the snake to lie. But it was the first almost civilian conversation the two young men had had in eight years and strangely enough, Harry believed it. He would need a BIG conversation with Hermione too.

"Now that you've calmed down, you explain this to me," said the Slytherin with an eyebrow raised, pointing to the destroyed room around him.  
"None of your business", Harry grunted."  
"Potter, don't be a jerk, I can guess for myself."  
"Then why are you asking me?"

Malfoy opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water and seemed resigned to not answer. Harry's sour voice seemed to startle him. Harry couldn't understand it. Exasperated, he got up, grabbed his wand and threw reparos. Of course, Malfoy did not move his precious little butt from the chair. Harry would have slipped him a remark but almost everything was entirely the gryffindor's fault and so it was up to him to put everything in order.

He had become a pro at the repair spell and had consumed more soothing potion in the recent months than in his entire life. He had even cut a little on the quidditch after burning a part of the forbidden forest.(The director had of course made an announcement in the main room while omitting the responsibility of the saviour).

Once the walls and ceiling were put back in place. He took his seat on the couch again.

The second his butt touched the tissue, Malfoy got up. Harry wondered if he had really planned it to the very second.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"  
"I'm visiting since you're not willing to call a truce. Because I have a bad feeling we're gonna stay around for a bit of time if you stay determined to hate me."  
"You hate me too, Malfoy, it's not all my fault. It's mutual, and it's always been mutual."  
"I don't hate you"

And Malfoy disappeared into a room. Harry choked. Excuse you? Have we been through the same eight years?

Harry decided to ignore the snake's comment. He was trying to unsettle him. Harry didn't understand why, but it had to be his final goal.

The griffondoor also decided to visit the apartments of the chief prefects. He wondered how his friends had obtained the portrait code before he realized that Ginny was the chief prefect.

Harry swore. So did she. Did all his friends really had to turn against him? Although maybe Ginny had an excuse since he hadn't been very pleasant... Actually, he had been horrible. He recognized it now.

She was going to kiss him again in mid-July. She had approached him, slowly, in a feline way. While her lips were a few centimeters from hers, he had placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and violently pushed her away until she grabbed the kitchen counter. She didn't understand. But God ... neither did he. He really thought they'd end up together. But at that moment, it just seemed... inappropriate. He apologized, she forgave him, they tried again. And her lips on his mouth had made him shiver with disgust. However, he had not said anything.

He and Ginny had eventually made it through two weeks but Harry ended up dumping her without further empathy. "Look Ginny, you and I can't, I don't feel anything when I kiss you, I love you very much but I really can't." He didn't expect Ginny to take it well but not to avoid him for three months and only talk to him again in early November, for a simple courtesy.

After that, Harry had tried to see other girls including a muggle girl with whom he had spent a month. He appreciated her very much, but her non magical side, which was the reason he had chosen it, eventually irritated her. It was nice not to be seen as "the saviour" but as a boy. But not being able to play quidditch, not being able to explain why the walls sometimes cracked around him had finally broken their relationship.

And finally he had an affair; an affair he preferred not to talk about with anyone. Not Hermione, not Ginny and certainly not Ron. But above all, he didn't even want to discuss it with himself.

"Potter, are you stunned?"  
"Huh? No. No."  
"So much vocabulary"

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the doors of the kitchen cupboards without even paying attention so that Malfoy would not make the same remark; at least until the bottles of alcohol in the cupboard attracted his intention. Butterbeer, firewhisky, Vodkadabra. Why did Parkinson leave alcohol here?

Harry was into alcohol, that wasn't the problem. But did she really think they would stay long enough to need alcohol?

And then, after all, he thought to himself, changing his mind immediately, he could use a drink to survive this whole thing. He took one of the three bottles of butterbeer, looked for a glass in the cupboards he had already opened and took it. He went to sit down. Malfoy followed him and went to see the bottles.

"For fuck's sake, Pansy Parkinson."  
"Stop swearing Malfoy." Potter had fun. It was more teasing than anything else. However, Malfoy did not seem to calm down.  
"You'd be like that Potter if your best friend had put on alcohol to remind you that..."

Malfoy stopped in the middle of his sentence and blushed. Harry smiled slyly. Malefoy's reddening (or rather pinkening) contrasted quite well with his pale cheeks. And even if you could clearly see the anger on his face, Harry couldn't help but notice...

No! What was he thinking? He swallowed a sip of beer and with false hostility asked:

"Remind you that? "  
"None of your business, as you said last time, dear Potter."

Malfoy had regained his straight posture but now had a glass of firewhisky in his hand.

"Whisky at this time of the day?" Harry wondered. It was only 2 pm after all."  
"Shut up, Potter."  
"Was that necessary?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

Malfoy did not answer. Weirdly, their rhythm was somewhat slow since they were in this room. Harry suspected it was because they used to throw insults at each other here and there. But they had never been in the same room for more than ten minutes outside of a classroom. It was really... unusual.

"Potter."  
"Malfoy."  
"Why are you against the idea of a truce?"  
"I already told you that." (Harry frowned. He had been very clear.)  
"And I gave you my points. We were kids until then, I changed my mind about a lot of things, I grew up, I no longer believe in blood bullshit, you testified at my trial, Potter! I'm not asking you to like me for fuck's sake. Just that we stop fighting like dogs in cages."  
"But..."

Harry wanted to protest but nothing came to his mind. So to not look like a fish out of water and to give himself another second of reflection, he drank. But the sip turned into a complete chug of his glass.

"Potter?"

Harry sighed.

"Okay."  
"Okay? "

Malfoy seemed surprised.

"We're calling a truce. We don't love each other, but we stop insulting each other. A truce."  
"But... why?" Malfoy stuttered.  
"What do you mean, why? Because otherwise we'll never get out of this room."

Malfoy's face closed.

"Of course, sorry to break your little bubble, but the door won't open. Do you remember Granger's note?"  
"No, I just remember you setting it on fire."  
"I'll forgive you for your lack of memory, but it seems to me that the condition was that we give each other a chance. Now you're not giving me a chance, you want to get rid of me, so watch carefully..."

He grabbed the doorknob and played pointlessly in the void. Shit.

"A spell does not work on the promise of a hasty truce if the initial condition was to give an additional chance."  
"It was beautiful."  
"Excuse me? Malfoy frowned."  
"Very literary. "A spell does not work on the promise of a hasty truce," although the spell does not work on, but rather the spell is not broken by. But I thought the sentence was very beautiful."  
"You're fucking with me ?" Malfoy asked with a smile on his face.  
"A little yes, Harry smiled back. "

Malfoy gave a little laugh followed by one from Harry. Strangely enough, they did not stop, dying of shame by sharing a moment of laughter with their enemies. No, they laughed a little, Malfoy took another sip of alcohol and Harry went to get another glass of beer.

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked."  
"I don't know. (He took a long sip of firewhisky as if it were water). Anyway, you're not going to forgive me like that for wanting to kill Dumbledore."  
"Did you really want it? Harry asked curiously."  
"Yes, no. Not really."  
"Great reply, Malfoy."  
"I didn't want to kill him because I hated him. I had no desire to kill a poor old fool who supported gryffindor favouritism. No. I didn't want to kill him. But yes, I wanted to because I was threatened, because I had to prove my worth to my father and the dark lord. Because it was his life or mine. So I understand why you don't want to forgive me. It's... normal in a way"  
"You seem to have been thinking a lot about it. Harry observed. Maybe this is the part where I tell you that I forgave you the second I knew Snape killed him for you."  
"Liar."  
"No, I'm not lying. Okay, I didn't forgive you the very second I knew. But we all do stupid things. I probably would have done the same if I were in your shoes, I think. You were threatened with fucking death, Harry admitted."

"You've thought about it a lot too," said Malfoy in his turn." If you forgive the fact that I did something stupid under Voldemort's influence, then what are you mad at me for?"  
"For what's all around, Malfoy. Your constant insults, your reports to teachers, your close mindedness. Even if you supposedly changed, I don't forget the hours when Hermione cried because of you."  
"I need more alcohol to do this."

Surprised, Harry watched Malefoy get up, cross the room, pour himself a first glass of fire whisky, swallow it, pour himself a second one and then sit down again.

"I'm sorry, okay."  
The great Malfoy apologized", mocked Harry, almost kindly.  
"Potter, I'm trying here, man. I'm really sorry for what I've put you through. I've been thinking about it for two years now. I had time to think about it and mark my words Potter because I will only say it once to get us out of here. The insults against Weasley are a kind of jealousy for his big close-knit family, those against Granger a jealousy of her intelligence and brought about by my shitty education. Against you, it's more complicated but it's not fucking easy to be nice when Dumby gives you 360 points just so you can get past us. When you can do the most stupid things without anyone raising an eyebrow."  
"Man, you've been thinking about it. Why do I feel like you're setting me up with the biggest trap of my life?"  
"Because I am EVIIIIILLLL Potter," Malfoy smiled, Harry laughing in the background.

Harry was starting to question everything and it wasn't for the best. He had trouble believing the person he was talking to. Even he would not admit his jealousy for Malfoy's incredible physique, not that he had particularly noticed it. No one would admit that kind of thing. No one in their right mind? Alcohol? Harry was not so ignorant as to think that alcohol would act so quickly.

He must have really thought so then. He regretted it. And maybe if Malfoy regretted it, then maybe Harry could forgive him. Just a little bit. He still had his last words stuck in his throat.

"I didn't ask for it, you know. Worship, fame, favouritism. I didn't want to. It's not me you should be angry at, it's not me you should have insulted. Malfoy, you couldn't be stupid enough to think that!"  
"I was 11 years old Potter! 11 years old, 12 years old, 13 years old, then it became a habit, I knew I had to hate you and I stopped asking myself questions! And then you went on too, you insulted me sometimes when I didn't ask you for anything. I didn't start all the fighting, Potter."  
"I... It was a normal reaction! You kept mugging me, I wasn't going to let you do it!" Harry growled as he tried to breathe through his mouth to calm his nerves before blowing up the walls again.  
"Harry Potter, can you hear yourself talking? So it's normal for you to insult a student, hit him because he did it too?"  
"No, but..." Harry was quite surprised to hear his own first name in the snake's mouth.  
"So how is it different?" Malfoy protested.  
"It's just different. You are... you! "

Malfoy snorted with disdain.

"Good argument again Potter"

He got up, went into the kitchen area at the back of the room, grabbed 4 of the bottles from the closet, brought them back to the coffee table, and served himself a glass again.

"Malfoy, I don't want to interfere in your life, but four glasses of firewhisky at 2 pm? You're really not gonna be fine if you keep this up."  
"Exactly Potter, don't interfere in my life, will you?"  
"You don't have to act like that."  
"I don't want any false kindness, Potter."  
"It wasn't? Drinking that much is good for no one."

Harry was almost beginning to enjoy his conversation with Malfoy. He had changed. Even if his remarks were always dry, there was less hostility behind them. Actually, since the beginning of the year, Harry had been observing the same pattern. If their quarrels had only started this year, Harry could even have said that Drago was teasing him more than he was attacking him. As for his sarcasm, Harry sometimes deserved it, he wasn't the smartest guy. As in the last seven years, it was Hermione who was doing the thinking for both of them.

"Potter, this is a slippery slope you're entering, and frankly I'll soon be too drunk to lie to you. Don't press the matter."  
"I'm just waiting for an hour, so I'll have my answer?" Harry asked, mockingly.  
"Potter... "threatened Malfoy.  
"Hmm hmm. Why should I give you another chance, Malfoy?"  
"I feel like I've been telling you this over and over again." The young Malfoy groaned.  
"What's in it for me?"

"The great honor of being a human being?" Malfoy replied before adding:" At least you would be at peace. No more fighting, we don't even talk to each other anymore. Free from me."  
"What if that's not what I want?" Harry asked.  
"I'm tired of you. Why do you want to keep fighting Potter? I'm sick of it. It's not getting anywhere and I don't hate you."  
"That's not what I meant. I don't want to ignore you. I'd like to give you a real chance, I think."  
"Do you think so?" Malfoy laughed." I wish you were sure, but I'm not going to argue"

He stretched out a hand to Harry and he squeezed it briefly.

"I thought half an hour ago that I would never call a truce with you."  
"Only jerks don't change their minds," said Malfoy, taking yet another sip.

Harry finished his butterbeer and decided to go and see if the door was open. He was telling the truth, he really wanted to give Malfoy a chance and stopping talking to him seemed more like a way to make things worse.

However, the door was still closed.

"Now I don't understand. Malfoy, are you ready to give me a chance ?"  
"Yes."  
"It won't open. And I really do consider giving you a chance too."  
"Maybe you're lying to yourself." Malefoy smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes, not even offended by such a comment. He waited for the Slytherin to speak again.

"Maybe her spell was wrong?"  
"It's Hermione, Malfoy. She didn't make a mistake about a spell that blocks a door. No, in my opinion, that's not what she meant by "giving a chance"."

Malfoy sighed once again.

"How about we call each other by our first names?" The Slytherin suggested.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Drago Malfoy?"  
"Shut up, Potter."  
"Shut up, "Harry"" the latter said with amusement.  
"So you accept?" He asked him, surprised.  
"I like your first name and it really feels like "I'm giving you a chance", Drago," says Harry mimicking quotes in the air.  
"You are impossible."

Harry laughs at this and stupidly finished his drink to help himself with something stronger.

"You know the effect of alcohol will soon be felt and you're going to have to explain your previous sentence," laughs Harry softly.  
"I'd rather not tell you. Or you should tell me why the walls suddenly collapsed."  
"Deal."  
"Are you really a moron?"  
"A Gryffindor, they say," (Harry was having fun). "And then I'm really curious."  
"No way. And it's pretty easy to guess. Since the war, you no longer control anything and the slightest emotion, the smallest spark, the tiniest annoyance makes you blow up. Post-traumatic syndrome. Classic."  
"You think you're so smart, Drago? Mmh considering the frequency of your alcohol consumption, the fact that Pansy thought about leaving you some, I'd say early alcoholism to forget that you were on the wrong side of the war and that your father is Azk..."  
"Shut up."  
"An open book."  
"Potter, please."  
"Sorry."

Harry surprised himself by apologizing to a very pale Drago, or at least a little paler than usual.

"You're a pain in the ass, Potter."  
"Harry, the latter rectified in a whisper."  
"Like I'm about to forget. The great Harry Potter, the wonderful Harry Potter who since his birth was destined to save the world, welcomed at Hogwarts as a saviour."  
"Shut the fuck up, malefoy."  
"Drago" He mocked.

Two minutes passed without either of them saying a word, but they looked at each other, defying each other with their eyes. Harry regretted not having done a little quidditch in the morning because he really needed to let off steam now and not be locked in that damn room with Drago Malefoy standing here, so arrogant, sitting with a broom up his ass, his messy hair on his forehead, his steel-colored eyes and so... beautiful, you had to admit it. It didn't mean much, he was just attractive in his own way.

Suddenly, Drago got up from the chair, ending their silent game, and headed for one of the bedrooms. Before Harry could wonder what he was doing, the Slytherin came back with a book in his hand. He returned to his original position, opened the book and began to read. Harry was stunned by it. How could he move from one thing to another so quickly ?

"Malfoy?" Harry tried to say gently.

The latter did not answer.

"Malefoy! MALEFOY! ... Drago?"  
"Yes?"

The floor of the room trembled under Harry's anger. Had the Slytherin really deliberately not answered because he had been called by his last name? What a little...

"Harry...?"  
"Can you explain to me why you're reading when we're stuck in this place? And first of all, how did you know there were books in Ginny's room?"  
"I read because, indeed, we are stuck so I don't see why I shouldn't take the time to read. And for the second question I don't think you want to know."  
"Malfoy, if you only knew how much I didn't care."  
"You don't care if I'm having sex with your ex?"

Harry laughed. It took him about two seconds to realize that Drago was not lying and two more seconds to realize that he didn't care much. Ginny could do whatever she wanted.

"Ginny sleeps with whoever she wants, you know. But I must admit, you surprise me a little more... I didn't think you'd deny your blood like that."  
"Potter."  
"Harry"  
"Harry, I told you 30 minutes ago that I don't care about this blood thing anymore; will you believe me one day? It pisses me off that it doesn't bother you more than that."  
"Wait... Did you do that to make me angry? I thought you didn't hate me anymore? A nice way to show it," mocked the gryffindor.  
"It wasn't to upset you. "

Malfoy frowned, as if the very idea seemed unlikely to him. Harry realized that the alcohol ingested by the Slytherin was starting to take effect and that Mal... Drago was subjected to the veritaserum effect that often came with the consumption of vodkadabra. Harry wondered if he should take advantage of it.

"I'm not jealous of Ginny, I'm the one who decided to end it all between us."

"Why?"  
"Good question. I was no longer attracted to her, she never really attracted me much. I think I liked the fact that she looked at me with adoration and she was one of my close friends, so I thought to myself ,'why not?' Then after the war, I realized how much I was lying to myself. I had no desire to be with her. It lasted two weeks and I dumped him pretty miserably. So I think I deserve it if she wanted to hurt me - and if it wasn't for that, I don't think I have a say in this."  
"Yet she's quite pretty, good in bed, why didn't you want to be with her?"  
"I don't know, I wasn't comfortable."  
"Are you gay?"  
"NO!?"

Harry looked for Drago's gaze that was stuck on his book.. Harry wasn't gay. He was lost...

"Don't get upset, it was just a question."  
"How can you be so calm? And what makes you think that?"

The room was shaking once again.

"You know, I think you're a little too nervous for someone who's sure of their sexuality."

A tile cracked with a thumping noise.

"I'm not nervous."  
"If you say so. And so, Mister Totally Straight, why did you leave her then?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"You've never slept with her, have you?"  
"MALEFOY"  
"Protego"

The Slytherin undoubtedly had incredible reflexes because his incantation came at the right time. The coffee table exploded in front of them. A wooden table whose ends flew in all directions avoiding the involuntary incantator and Malefoy, the book still in his hands.

"I guess not, the Slytherin smiled, otherwise you would have blown up the bed."  
"Figures that my magic seems to protect me and everything that touches me while I explode. So no, I didn't blow up the bed."  
"Oh so the answer is yes, but you're too embarrassed to admit it. So it went wrong."  
"Why do you insist on knowing what happened?  
"It keeps me busy."  
"Keep yourself busy differently, Harry replied, annoyed."  
"Well I tried to read," Drago replied with a sarcastic smile. "But..."  
"Read, then."

Still offended by Drago's persistence, which made him think too much about his relationship with Ginny for his own good, Harry started his casting of reparos again. He himself did not know what had seemed so unnatural with Ginny. After the war, everyone expected them to end up together, that was the way it should be. Harry was finally to become a full member of the Weasley family and he would have a quiet life, a job he loved, maybe children. But no, there was this blockage, this blockage that he had felt with Ginny and if he dared to tell the truth, a blockage that he had felt with Cho and with the moldue of this summer. The blockage had been much less intense with the latter but mainly because the relationship had been platonic on a sexual level. In a month, not once had they slept together and then when that night he drank too much and... it happened... He left her out of guilt.

Drago had struck a sensitive nerve when he asked him if he was gay, not that he was not, but let's say he had thought about it more than once. He hadn't dwelt any longer than that on the thought, it wasn't possible...

He had enough trouble in his life for him to have... Bloody Drago Malefoy and his ability to read into his head.

"I hate you, Malfoy."  
"What have I done now," asked Malfoy, still reading.  
"You are messing with my brain." The Gryffindor growled.  
"That's the effect of alcohol."

Harry was going to reply that he had drank almost nothing compared to the Slytherin, but the truth was that he usually drank so little that he actually felt heat coming up to his cheeks. He sighed, and had another drink.

If he had to put up with it, he might as well take the opportunity to drink, he rarely had the time to.

"Why did you think I was gay?"  
"Do you really want to be angry again?" Drago asked with a certain honesty.  
"Let's just say curiosity is influencing my judgment. So tell me?"  
"You're uncomfortable when you talk about women. Your relationship with Ginerva Weasley didn't last long when everything predestined you two to be together. That girl is hot, it must have been weird for her to get rejected, by the way. You've had very few relationships with girls."  
"What makes you think I wasn't seeing women in secret." Harry said, his voice cracking because of his nerves.  
"Your life is documented everywhere and moreover everything is known at Hogwarts, the corridors are too small for secrets to vanish. Cho, Ginny and a muggle this summer."  
"How? Harry asked with surprise."

No one could have known about it.

"Please," said Malfoy. "Not a newspaper mentioned it, but you are well enough known to be recognized in Muggle London. Everyone in the high society knows that."

"The high society." The Gryffindor rolled his eyes." I forgot you were seeing the high society. And so it's because I haven't known many girls and I'm discreet that I'm gay? And to think that Hermione considers you the second most gifted student of Hogwarts."  
"Don't worry, I was just getting started," Drago smiled.

Suddenly much more interested, the Slytherin finally closed his book, but was careful to mark the page. Harry was finally able to meet his steel eyes again. His beautiful clear eyes. Harry quickly shook his head to drive away this obsession he was beginning to develop with Malfoy's physique. It was obviously a jealousy that he had to wipe out. He had nothing to envy Malfoy his slightly bigger height, nor his messy blond hair, nor his pale skin cut by the depth of his eyes. And even less so his delicate musculature which, obviously, was less pronounced than Harry's.

"Keep going." Harry readjusted himself in his chair, determined to dismantle Drago's arguments.  
"Your obsession with Diggory in fourth grade. Diggory here, Diggory there, oh let me help him with the second task, and especially devour him with my eyes during the ball. I'm not even talking about the way you looked at Krum."  
"HOW... Everything is known, I get it. But it wasn't gay looks... it was admiration."  
"Of course, Mr. Straight. And then I got the saying from Ginny as well. "Not excited." "avoiding me all the time." "Never wanted me"... You say things when you're naked in Drago Malefoy's arms," snickered the Slytherin.  
"Please, she was angry. And I just didn't like her, I had a girlfriend this summer."  
"That's true. But you didn't stay together." Draco argued.  
"It was getting complicated to explain why the walls were falling down." Harry argued back.  
"Anyway, I have one last thing that makes me feel pretty confident about the whole gay thing."  
"What?"

Harry started to panic, did he know about this evening? It was one of his secrets, one of his biggest mistakes, he was totally drunk, it wasn't really that he wanted it...

Drago did not respond to Harry's interjection. But in a slow movement and boldness that Harry assumed was linked to alcohol, the Slytherin headed towards Harry. He was going slow enough to hypnotize Harry, who became suddenly silent and strangely... disturbed by the Slytherin's physique. He was thinner than before the war, the event had marked them all. But strangely enough, Harry did not find him any less attractive, for a man of course.

Harry was paralyzed and trying in vain to collect the last ounces of denial that were still in him.

Drago was getting dangerously close. Soon he was standing in front of a Harry, now physically unable to escape from the blonde figure that was leaning over him. Once again, he looked in detail at the snake, his hair slightly messy, his grey eyes, his fine nose, his mouth so, so, kissable.

That mouth was so close that Harry wondered if he should close his eyes. But it continued it's way to stand against the ear of the Gryffindor and Drago whispered:

"Your reactions, my dear Harry, your short breathing, your blushing, your trembling are not really those of a totally straight guy."  
"Neither are yours." Harry argued without really thinking.  
"That's because I'm not," The Slytherin whispered.  
"Ginny?" Harry whispered.  
"Bisexual", simply replied Drago before moving away, to Harry's -hidden- disappointment.  
"Well, I'm not totally straight." Harry admitted.  
"Good, now that you've stopped being in denial, do you want another drink?"

Harry couldn't believe the Slytherin's offer, the sexual tension was so intense a few seconds ago that it could have been cut with a knife and now he was becoming distant again. The gryffindor was sufficiently drunk and stupidly brave not to give up what had happened a few seconds before.

"Bill Weasley."  
"Excuse me?"

The statement seemed to have surprised the Slytherin, which delighted Harry to the fullest.  
"I was drunk that night, I had just left Jane, the Muggle, and I came back to the Burrow."  
"The Burrow?" Drago still seemed a little startled and it looked pretty good on him.  
"Where Ron's family lives. There was no one there. I was wondering what was wrong with me, why I couldn't keep a woman in my life. I had had too much to drink."  
"I think you excuse your deeds a bit too much with alcohol," Drago mocked.

"Says the alcoholic," Harry thought. Instead he shrugged and continued his story.

"After walking around the house for a while, I noticed that there was someone home..."  
"Bill Weasley."  
"That's right, the spell breaker. One of my greatest wet dream."

The words surprised Drago who did not hide it.

"Where's the denial? But please keep going."  
"I told him everything, all my relationship issues, with Jane, with Ginny. He was the first one to ask me if I was... you know."  
"Did you take that long to admit it?  
"I never said it out loud, Drago." Harry explained  
"How did he know then? Isn't he married, by the way?" The blond man wondered.  
"He's married, but apparently I wasn't the only one drunk with relationship problems. I think I made it very clear since I didn't stop him when he put a hand on my crotch."  
"You're an easy guy, actually."

Harry rolled his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have said all that to the blond. Although he had managed to throw him off, he had not been able to recapture the tension he had felt earlier.

"So bisexual, huh?" Harry said.  
"Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Brown, Bullstrode, Thomas, Ginny Weasley, do I continue or?"  
"It's okay, I don't want to know that you slept with the whole school. And that's okay with people around you?"  
"As long as I marry a woman and have a lineage, I still do what I want with my ass." Draco laughed.  
"How come I never knew about this?"  
"Too busy being the center of the world, I guess."  
"That great kindness in you really makes me want to continue this truce."  
"Grumpy man."  
"Asshole."

Harry accepted the glass Drago had prepared for him and took a sip. He almost spit out the whole thing.

"It's super strong," the Gryffindor said, almost offended.  
"And so, what have you done to your denial?" asked Drago for the only answer.  
"Probably drowned in alcohol." Harry lied.  
"Of course. Considering your reactions, you've never told anyone but me. And you must have been drunk at other times."  
"None of your business," Harry grumbled.

Drago rolled his eyes. He could feel the alcohol effects starting to rise. Finally. He straightened his legs and put his glass back on his lips.

It would not take much more to really be done. He was good with alcohol and Pansy was very upset by this, but she had seen him in a withdrawal situation. So... she understood, at least tried to. He had tried to stop with the arrival at Hogwarts in eighth grade. Cut everything off all at once. But it was too much to ask for. He had spent seven months drinking every day and for the last two months before school began, he spent only one or two hours a day sober. The second day at Hogwarts was a nightmare. Fortunately, his friend had not followed the same restriction as him and had a bottle in her trunk in case an impromptu evening would be decided. He had thus been able to spend the night. For the next step, he would buy at Hogsmead on weekends.

He observed the cracked ceiling. He had not told Harry, but his powers had still gone off when Draco approached him to get him out of that ridiculous denial. And Drago knew how to deal with these guys who declared themselves "straight" by convention; sure of his charisma, it didn't take him long to get them to change their minds.

But Harry's reaction was upsetting him. His guard had fallen too quickly. Too easily. That retarded Gryffondor didn't trust him, so why was he acting like that?

Harry, on the other hand, wondered why he just did what he did. He had just confessed to his lifelong enemy that he was not entirely straight, that he did not control his powers and that, to top it all, he had had an "affair" with his best friend's brother.

Well done Harry Potter, all you still have to do is tell him that you think he's pretty cute and he'll be able to blackmail you for the rest of your life! He cursed himself for this thought. But well, he could at least afford to damn the denial in his own head. Hopefully the Slytherin wasn't a good legilimen.

At this thought, a painting fell. Drago jumped.

"How the fuck did I never notice that in class?"  
"Soothing potions. One before every hour." Harry simply replied.  
"You know it's usually no more than two a day, right?" Drago raised an eyebrow. "Does the school nurse know about this?"  
"No, I make them myself, otherwise I'd blow up rooms every day anyway."  
"Does school bother you that much ? "Draco asked with a seemingly sweet voice.  
"I can't stand class, the bullshit they tell us, as if knowing that this or that plant feeds on this or that soil would help us in life. I know very well that when you're with a wand in front of a guy who wants to kill you with Cruciatus Curse, even DADA's spells are useless. School is useless. You just hope the guy hurts himself or that a guy with real spells saves you hours of torture. And even the almost useful spells we are taught, if you don't train illegally, you don't master them enough to use them in hand-to-hand combat."  
"Yeah, but you can't put really dangerous spells in the hands of 13-year-old kids. Who knows what they could do with it without even realizing the impact of their acts. Think for two seconds instead of being cynical." The Slytherin said.

Harry sighed.

"They hadn't thought about the war."  
"Why prepare for the worst? War doesn't happen every day."  
"Why prepare for the worst? Because the worst happens, Malfoy! And thirteen-year-olds die because people in your family come to murder them, and they have nothing to defend themselves. Because there are assholes who think that power is worth all the sacrifices!" Harry said, screaming a little more with each word.  
"Leave the people in my family alone! Yes, nothing forgives murder, but it's my blood! You forget a little quickly that I lost half of them in that damn war," Drago replied sharply.  
"What about me, then? My godfather I only knew for a few months in total! Remus Lupin! mad-eye Moody! Hedwidge! My parents, Malfoy! At least yours are alive."  
"My father is in Azkaban for perpetuity. He refused to see me, disowned me, took away my inheritance. My mother is locked up at the manor, depressed, suicidal, mute. I haven't heard a word out of her mouth since the day you killed the dark lord. Maybe you think that's better?"

Harry kept quiet. The doors slammed weakly.

"I didn't know," he simply said.  
"You always think only one side suffers, it's amazing how you can be so self-centered."  
"No, I don't think that, it's not true! I know there's been some suffering on your side, but how can I support you? You attack, you kill for a stupid ideal."  
"Stop saying "you"!"  
"You were involved!"  
"I thought you weren't mad at me for that anymore," Drago protested.  
"I don't blame you anymore, but you were part of it, that's a fact. You can't deny everything as a whole, Malfoy, you did something stupid," Harry grunted.  
"Because you didn't ?" The blond mocked.  
"Yes, I did too. But my mistakes don't lessen the fact that you made some." Harry replied.

This time it was Drago who had nothing to say. Harry was right, Drago knew it, he just had trouble telling it to himself over and over again.

"I think you can start your repairs again," Drago said a minute later, seeing the state of the room.  
"It's no use anyway: you piss me off too much, it's going to end like this every time. I don't have the courage to do it again. "

Harry sighed as he crossed his hands on his head.

"Shared feeling," Drago replied.  
"I wonder why Parkinson bothered to give you alcohol and I can't even get my soothing potions. She should have known what was going to happen," Harry protested more for himself than for Drago.  
"Too optimistic?" Drago suggested.  
"Probably. How do we get out of this?"  
"I don't we start by stopping yelling at each other and find a real solution?"  
"Maybe yes. But you... you're frustrating."  
"It's called asking yourself questions, Harry, it's not easy the first few times, take my word for it," said Drago, using the survivor's first name again.

Harry meditated on this sentence. He was sure that he rarely had to deal with people who couldn't stand his ideas. And at those times, his status as "Saviour" prevented him from receiving any comments. Drago, on the other hand, had to question many of his principles since the end of the war. And if he could, then why not Harry.

"It's true that I'm not used to it," admitted the Gryffondor. "I don't usually have many honest points of view, I don't have many contradictions."  
"That's some self-questioning, finally!" Drago smiled. "You're not as stupid as you look."  
"Uh... Thank you?" Harry replied, doubtful of the kindness of the Slytherin's words but reluctant to get angry again. "What do we do now?"

Drago got up and quickly went to check if the door was still closed. Once he was sure that it was not yet time for them to leave, he went to sit on the couch. Right next to Harry.

"Do you finally slouch?  
"I'm trying to lower myself to your level to be more accessible." Drago smiled.  
"Hilarious," replied the brown hair man.  
"Thanks, I'm trying." Otherwise no other confessions for today?"  
"Huh? Why?" Harry wondered.  
"We were on the right track and it was a lot of fun."  
"Nothing very juicy I'm afraid," Harry lied again, trying to forget his alcoholic brain screaming "Tell him he's cute!" "But what about you, don't you have anything for me ?"  
"Yes, I do. But I don't know if you'll be interested to know who I slept with in the school and who's worth it or not." Malfoy laughed.  
"No, but that's not a confession because I'm sure a lot of people know it and you're dying to say it". Harry disagreed.  
"I don't know what you want then."  
"Can I ask you any questions?"  
"I feel like I'm going to regret it, but go ahead... "Drago suggested.  
"Well, I know you're pure blood, but you've been disowned, how's it going?"  
"Tough, Potter."  
"Harry."  
"But if you want to know, I'll answer you. I no longer have any obligation to my parents. Father signed an unofficial paper that formalizes that he does not recognize me as his son of blood to the high society of purebloods. He also signed the rejection of my name from his inheritance. He forced my mother to sign as well. Normally, I don't even have a right of access to the Manor. But Mother doesn't talk anymore anyway, it's not like she can protest."  
"You were talking about women and kids earlier..."

Harry frowned, if he was no longer forced by his parents to ensure a lineage, what was forcing him to have children?

"Habit. I tend to forget that I no longer have any obligations." Drago sighed.  
"I'm sorry, you know, for your family. It must be hard," Harry said, slowly.  
"Thank you. The worst thing is to have to make sure everyday that my mother didn't kill herself while I was sleeping. I ask my house elf to write to me every day to know how she is doing but I feel useless. She has lost everything. Her sister, her husband and me somehow."

Harry put a hesitating hand on Draco's shoulder as he looked in front of him, his eyes in the dark. It seemed strangely comforting to the snake, who sank a little further before continuing, a bit angry:

"I no longer believe in the difference between bloods, I am no longer attracted by wealth or power, I criticize her husband and his ways. She doesn't want me dead, but she barely recognizes me as her own son. Besides, I keep him from screwing herself up, that's so mean of me !"  
"I don't know what to tell you."  
"Don't say anything then"

A tear fell down his cheek, Then a second one fell on his other cheek. Soon he was crying raging tears in front of an astonished Harry.

"I lost my family, I will have nowhere to go at the end of the year. I'll never be offered a job because of that fucking mark on my arm. I don't have an inheritance. So yes, my situation is pretty shitty so watching you complain is sickening."  
"I'm sorry."

Harry didn't know what to add.

"You know what the worst part is? It's that I'm crying and making myself really less than attractive."

This remark made the Gryffindor laugh. Even then, Drago could not help but think about his appearance. He decided to play fair:

"On the contrary, showing weakness is about making yourself reachable. And it's quite charming."  
"Charming?"  
"Let's say attractive. It shows that you're not as confident and as perfect as you look."  
"You think I'm perfect." Drago frowned while Harry suddenly blushed.  
"No, well, I mean physically yes ... not perfect but kind of unreachable, you know, because you're handsome and you have hair that looks soft and eyes that look great. But it makes you rather attractive not to know where you stand because we say to ourselves, "In fact, he's not going straight ahead, sure of what he's doing," anyway, I understand myself," Harry stuttered with great difficulties, drowning a little more in the sofa after each sentence.

Drago blushed as well, at least pinked. He didn't expect Harry, of all the people at Hogwarts, to compliment him so much. The situation suddenly became embarrassing for Harry who was waiting for an answer.

However, as a good Slytherin, Drago decided to heavily insist, taking the opportunity to wipe the last tears that ran down his cheeks and take control of the situation:

"Aw, that's adorable, I knew I was making all the Gryffindors fall for me, but the Survivour, wow!"  
"I never said I had a crush on you," Harry said, offended. "You're not the center of the world, Malfoy."  
"You no longer call me Drago?" said the Slytherin with a falsely sad voice.  
"You don't deserve it, Harry replied, crossing his arms, thus removing his hand from the snake's shoulder."  
"It's a shame... I had a crush on you in fifth grade." Drago laughed without lying, though.  
"Very funny," Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Very true though," Drago said with a smile on his face.

The latter took the opportunity to put his head on the shoulder of the survivor whose heart began to accelerate against his will.

"D... Drago please"

"It's worse than I thought." The Slytherin teased.  
"I'll never comfort you again: you're impossible," Harry protested, pushing Drago slightly to be free of his grip.

He missed his movement, his arms unsteady because of the alcohol that was beginning to have too much effect on Harry. Drago's head fell on his lap.

Proud of himself, the latter put himself completely on his back and folded his legs on the sofa making himself comfortable, while Harry did everything to avoid his gaze.

Harry guessed Drago was drunk: he had never seen the young man so touchy. He himself was, but his mind was a little clearer. At least he was trying to persuade himself that it was.

"Do you know that the ceiling cracks every time I touch you? It doesn't make you very convincing." Draco laughed stupidly.

Harry immediately looked up at the ceiling. He swore. That asshole was right . The paint on the ceiling was peeling a little more every second. Although he was used to the fact that the scraps would not fall on him, he did launch a reparo. The ceiling started cracking again but at least Harry had a little time left for Drago to stop using him as a cushion and restore his ways.

"Are you always this clingy when you're drunk?"  
"Only with attractive people, said Drago, as if he were unaware of the effect his words could have on the Gryffindor. "

It was refreshing to see Drago drunk, to see him so innocent and relaxed. The bottom of his shirt rose slightly, revealing a pale lump of skin. His eyes were half closed, as if he was happy with his position.

"Weren't we hating each other an hour ago? Harry joked, but was unable to relax his muscles.  
"I told you I don't hate you, Rarry, uh, Harry. You're deliberately not understanding."  
"Of course, of course. I think you lost a lot of brain cells," Harry laughed kindly.  
"That's not true! I am in full possession of my non-cognitive, uh, cognitive functions!" stammered Drago between two laughs.  
"But apparently not speech," laughs Harry.  
"Maybe not," admitted the Slytherin. "But you know I was telling the truth, I had a crush on you in fifth grade. I just didn't really know how to do it. And then in sixth grade too, actually. And then..."  
"Stop, I'm going to believe you're hitting on me right now," Harry stopped him with an embarrassed laugh.  
"That's what I've been doing for the last three years, you idiot."  
"Ginny? Harry argued, unable to find another way to defend himself."  
"One night stand. She agreed. She just talked a little on the pillow, but it was funny to know more about you like that."  
"But really for the last three years?" Harry asked, unsure of what to think.  
"You're the most blind, annoying, sexy guy I know."  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"And the dumbest," Drago added with a smile on his face.  
"You're drunk, you'll regret it in a few hours, get up before the ceiling collapses."

By doing it twice, Harry managed to get off the couch and from underneath Drago who nevertheless kept his position. The Gryffindor moved into another couch. Drago was obviously lying, he wanted to make him go crazy. Harry would have realized if the snake liked him! They've been just throwing picks at each other for years. No, it was certain, he had drunk too much to see clearly.

"I think I prefer you sober," Harry said.  
"Me too, but it's much easier not to think," Drago admitted.  
"Think about what"  
"Loneliness."  
"You have friends, Drago, you know" Harry tried to reassure him.  
"Yes, but my friends didn't raise me and it's not love. I need parents, and someone who loves me."  
"I thought you were more of a guy who collected short stories," admitted the Gryffindor. "In the end, you're an unsuspected romantic..."  
"Yes, well, I'm tired of it." Draco grumbled." I deserve it too."

Harry agreed: everyone deserved love according to him. Especially Malfoy; that sad look didn't fit him at all. He had trouble imagining how the Slytherin could not find someone... True, he was impossible to live with, but he had heard many of his fellow Gryffindor colleagues drooled about his "so perfect " physique. Not to mention that he was the second best student in the whole school. And his sarcastic side was still quite pleasant. Harry enjoyed their respective spades when they weren't fighting.

However, It wasn't easy to hold grudges against Draco for helping Harry question his ways. It was hard, but well-needed. Harry was mad at himself for not realizing how many lives were lost on the other side of the war. And the living hell that probably was Draco's life.

"We are so pathetic" Drago laughed.  
"Hmm ?" Harry interjected.  
"We are two teenagers, who just turned 18, one alcoholic and the other one incapable of dealing with his emotions, stuck in your ex's appartement, completely drunk, complaining about life."  
"If you say it like this". Harry said.  
"You don't believe me, do you ?"

Draco turned his head to Harry, their gaze met.

"Regarding what ?"  
"The fact that I have a crush on you"  
"No, I don't believe you"  
"But why ?"  
"I don't know, Harry sighed? You didn't show it to me. I didn't even know you were gay.  
"Bi" Drago corrected. "You're too harsh. I wasn't mean this year, I let you escape at the Manor. I helped you in potions !"  
"You're so dumb Potter, you have to crush the root not cut it !" Harry mimicked."We're all wondering how you got this grade on your O.W.L.s. It's not called help. I call that insults"  
"You could have blown up your cauldron !" The blond protested.  
"And then what ? You could have said : "you should crush your root or it's gonna blow up."  
"I don't see any difference." Draco grunted.  
"You're impossible"

However, It wasn't easy to hold grudges against Draco for helping Harry question his ways. It was hard, but well-needed. Harry was mad at himself for not realizing how many lives were lost on the other side of the war. And the living hell that probably was Draco's life.

"What about me ? Do I attract you ?" Draco asked with candor.

Harry opened his eyes so widely that they could have find their way out of their orbits. He watched Malefoy pouting like a lost puppy.

"You can't ask this question like this !"  
"Why not ?"  
"You just can't ! How am I suppose to answer that ?"  
"By saying yes or no ?" Draco offered.  
"I don't know you well enough." Harry protested, not knowing how to get out of this conversation. "I mean we can't even speak properly to one another for more than half an hour."  
"What about physically ?"  
"I mean you look great but .. It means nothing!"  
"I find you very good-looking. I don(t know if you looked at yourself in a mirror recently but you looked very nice"  
"You're drooling everywhere, watch it" Harry joked, happy to finally dodge the questions.  
"For you ? Always" Draco winked.

Harry blushed. Oh, my God, he couldn't take it down a notch, could he? Not that Harry didn't appreciate the compliments, but it was more embarrassing than anything else.

"We could get to know each other," Drago proposed suddenly as he stood up, as if struck by a flash of genius. "We should ask each other questions! So you fall in love with me."  
"Drago!" Harry coughed after swallowing wrongly due to surprise.  
"What?"  
"We've hated each other for eight years."  
"I. Don't. Hate. You. Since . Forever. " Draco said again.  
"And.. So?"  
"Well, since you don't want to, let me convince you otherwise."

Drago got up in less time than it took Harry to understand what was going on. He approached Harry and without warning sat on him, his calves on either side of his thighs on the armchair and kissed him.

At first unable to move, Harry closed his eyes and let himself be kissed. It only took a few seconds for the kiss to deepen and Harry to lay his hands on Drago's back. Harry had no idea what he was doing but Drago was a really good kisser. Really too good, was protesting his pants getting too tight.

They eventually split up, out of breath.

"-All right, ask your questions," Harry sighed finally, completely disturbed.

Drago broke away from him, looking like nothing happened, with the smile of a child who had won a lollipop and returned to his previous position.

"Did you sleep with Ginny?  
"Do I have to answer?  
"Do you want me to convince you again?" Drago suggested with a smile on his face.  
"It's going to be all right, thanks, Harry grinned, not sure he could survive another kiss from this guy without undressing the Slytherin. "Yeah, we slept together, at least we tried. Giving her pleasure was easy... And it was fine with me but when she wanted to reciprocate, I was really uncomfortable. And we didn't go any further, I left her the next day."  
"And with the Muggle?" Drago asked, hiding his disappointment after Harry's refusal.  
"Jane? It was during the month of August. I went out with her because she was asexual. I figured I was just ace too. Except that .. No. She was adorable and everything, but I finally left her. I didn't feel anything."  
"What about the Weasley?" Drago asked.  
"We went all the way. I enjoyed it far too much for it not to be embarrassing to talk about it, Draco. No one knows. If someone were to learn in his family, his marriage would be over."  
"Because you support that he cheated on his wife?" Drago raised his eyebrows.  
"No! Harry shouted. Of course not, but I don't want it to be my fault. I knew he was married. I should never have done that, out of respect for Fleur. I was weak and somewhat curious."  
"You should tell Fleur. You did something stupid, but she deserves to know. They will decide together what they want to do."  
"I think I'll try to convince Bill to do it instead," Harry grinned.  
"Where is the "red and gold" courage?" Drago mocked.  
"Disappeared during the war."  
"You ruin everything," Drago sighed. "Since when are you so cynical?"

Harry did not bother to answer because he could not get his mind off the burning sensation on his lips. That kiss was... inconceivable. What had Drago wanted to do? But the worst thing for the Gryffindor was how much he wanted to do it again. To run her fingers through Drago's platinum blond hair, to caress his pink lips and smell his scent. Harry didn't understand anything anymore, he was supposed to hate the Slytherin.

But isn't there just one step between love and hate? Is there not only one step between the desire to hit and the desire to touch? Wasn't it the same exciting feeling that took your whole body and filled you with uncontrollable adrenaline? Harry understood it now. He had to admit it to himself, he felt desire when he saw Drago lying like that on the couch.

"Fuck Malfoy."  
"Hmm?" The Slytherin asked.  
"I want to kiss you now," Harry confessed.  
"Do yourself a favor. Be careful my plan is working, Potter," smiled Drago.  
"I 'm not falling in love with you, don't have too much hope. You just have ...kissable lips."

Both had reverted to last names, like a habit that cannot be broken. Harry was holding his own head. Drago laughed here and there, punctuating their dialogue, which seemed to have no end.

"What are you waiting for?" Drago asked with a wink." I feel so alone on this couch. I miss you so much when I'm here alooone."  
"Shut up, you're being ridiculous, Harry said softly"

Harry got up. "What the hell," he thought. He made Drago stand up and kissed him. He didn't hold back. He held him against the armrest running his hands through his hair while the blond man's hands went under his shirt.

"You shouldn't be allowed to be so sexy." Draco whispered before going back into the kiss.

The room around them was breaking into thousands of pieces, but neither one of them seemed to pay any attention to it.

Hands became deliciously wandering, their breath raspy and their hearts pounding uncontrollably. The rhythm eventually slowed down. The kisses more spaced apart.

"I always knew it would be like this to kiss you," whispered Draco.  
"How so?"  
"Perfect."  
"You're becoming mushy, Malfoy," Harry replied with a blush. "That doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with you."  
"Of course. Drago replied, raising a single eyebrow."

The door behind them was opened and had been for quite some time

* * *

Hiii !

For you have probably guessed, english isn't my first language. I first wrote this oneshot in French and then decided to translate it.

There is going to be a lot of mistakes and probably things that don't sound correct in english and I am sorry about it ^^

So yeah !

Hope you enjoyed, tell me if you did, share the horrendous mistakes you read.

Peace !


End file.
